farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Jess Black
American |birth = Hope County, Montana, United States, 1991 *Near Dutch's Island, Hope County, Montana, United States, 2018 (Resist) |status = Undetermined |ages = 27 |aliases = *The Master Huntress |occupations = *Hunter |affiliations = *Whitetail Militia *The Resistance *The Junior Deputy (Gun for Hire) |relationships = *Dutch (uncle) *Unnamed grandmother ✝ *Unnamed parents ✝ |appearances = *Far Cry 5 |first_appearance = A Dish Served Cold |last_appearance = Where It All Began |role = *Ally *Quest Giver *Gun for Hire |gender = Female |height = |weight = |hair_color = Brown |eye_color = Teal |archetype = Hunter |weapons = *Compound Bow *Knife |ability1 = Concealment *Enemies will have a harder time detecting her. |ability2 = Feral Friendly *Wild animals see her as one of their own. |actor = Julie NathansonJulie Nathanson - IMDBJulie Nathanson - Website }} Jessica "Jess" Black is a master hunter and Gun For Hire in Far Cry 5. Biography Jess’ parents were frequently out of work, so she moved around a lot and never had a proper childhood. As a result, trouble found her early: fistfights in the school hallways, late-night graffiti, dealing drugs, petty theft, and even setting fire to the principal’s car. Sick of her home life, Jess ran away to live with her badass Granny, a hard-core prepper and survivalist. No-nonsense Granny straightened her out fast by teaching her how to hunt and live off the land. For the first time ever, Jess finally had a positive role model and a sense of stability. After her Granny passed away, Jess, a changed woman, went back to living with her folks. Unfortunately, just when things were starting to look like they were going to be okay, Eden’s Gate showed up. One night, while she and her family were sleeping, a Peggie henchman named The Cook broke into their house and abducted them. The Cook starved and tortured them relentlessly before finally brutally killing Jess’ parents in front of her. However, Jess escaped, and thanks to her Granny’s lessons, she now has the know-how to take down cultists and rescue others. She’s determined to save everyone she can and get revenge on The Cook. In a roundabout way, Jess found her true calling: killing. Behaviour Jess is one of the stealthiest companions in the game. When undetected, she can eliminate faraway hostiles completely quietly. During combat, she prefers long-to-medium-range engagements, attempting to stay back and put down enemies with lethal one-shot kills. If enemies get near, she will attempt to strafe away from them, and can also kill most of them instantly with a quickshot from her bow. She can also quickly change priority targets. This usually causes her to switch from aiming at a distant target to quickly turning and shooting someone who gets close to her. When she cannot eliminate the enemy in one shot and they get too close (usually only Angels are able to do this) she will switch to a hunting knife and slash at them. This makes her weaker at short ranges than other long-range specialists like Grace, who uses a machine pistol. Occasionally during combat, Jess can also shoot a fire arrow. They cannot be specifically called to use, and the situation that will cause them to be used seems to be randomly decided. The fire arrow has a distinct look, resembling those used by the player. However, the arrows used by her are not already lit. Instead, she uses a lighter to set them on fire before use. When using the fire arrow, Jess will usually announce it with a specific voice line, after which she will take aim and shoot. The action of using a fire arrow is slightly longer than firing a normal one. Trivia *When entering the Whitetail Mountains for the first time, Dutch will contact The Junior Deputy telling them to seek out his niece, Jess, adding that she was last seen near the lumber mill. *When hunting specifically for animal pelts and skins, Jess is one of the best (if not the best) companions to bring with you, as her 'Feral Friendly' trait means animals do not fear her, allowing her to get much closer than Peaches or Cheeseburger. When paired with Boomer and his 'Pointer' ability, hunting animals can become fairly easy, and thus a fast way to make money. *Like all specialist companions, Jess will have unique conversations with the others; such as talking to Sharky about how he threw up on one of her friends (after binging on pie, no less), or with Grace trying to warn her about the trauma combat can take on you. She also insults Hurk on his overall stupidity. *Jess can be seen on cult wanted posters in various places throughout the Whitetail region, usually near posters that also depict Eli, as they are both members of the Whitetail Militia. *As a holdout weapon when enemies get too close for the Compound Bow she uses to be practical, Jess will use a knife. *Jess’ stealthy archetype using a hoodie might be inspired by Ubisoft's Assassin's Creed series, as the main characters typically use outfits that are stylistically similar. *Jess wears a back quiver to hold her arrows, but wears it on the wrong shoulder. Normally a back quiver has the arrows on the draw-hand side instead of the bow-hand side. Having it on the bow-hand side would make drawing new arrows extremely awkward. *In the game’s ending she is seen holding an AR-C in the cutscene under the influence of Bliss. However, during the fight she switches back to her bow. *Like the other Guns for Hire, when not on duty, she can be found at the 8-Bit Pizza Bar in the Henbane River region. *Jess asked the players to kill Judges and regular wolves with arrows during the White Collar Job Live Event. *She is briefly mentioned in a message left on the phone at the Grand View Hotel by a Peggie, calling her a "Hunger Games wannabe." *She swears more than any other Gun for Hire, up to the point where she can say more curse words over the course of the game than all other characters combined. *The only time she shows any positive emotions or changes her tone to a happier one is when paired with an animal FFH. Apparently, she is most happy around Peaches. *When paired up with Grace, she will try to get Jess to consider joining the army. She refuses, stating she "Doesn't like being bossed around" and "Would likely get kicked out on her first day." Quotes *"You drive like my drunk old man... that's a compliment!" (While riding in a vehicle being driven badly) *"Guess I should be more happy since things are lookin' up. I mean, I ain't not happy. I just don't feel... anything. Whatever, I fuckin' hate small talk." *"The best way to take care of your shit is to not own shit in the first place." (Idle chatter) *"Who the hell would wanna live here after all that John's done?" (Idle chatter while in Holland Valley) *"What a piece of shit that John guy was. Known a lot of pieces of shit in my life. But he's like, top 2... Wait, maybe he's tied for number 1 even. (Sigh) It's hard. Like I said, I've known a lot ''of pieces of shit." *"Without Jacob I don't know what I'd be doing right now... Killing ''other ''shit, just not ''Peggies, I guess..." *"I'm maybe be addicted to killing Peggies,'' but at least it's not ''drugs." *"The cult are gonna have to up their game if they want to play with us" *"Fuck you, you fuckin' fuck!" (When in combat) *"Peek-a-fucking-boo, I see you!" (When in combat) *”Baptism by my fire!” (When shooting a fire arrow) *”Burn, motherfucker, burn, motherfucker, burn!” (When an enemy catches fire) *"I like mine rare." (When an enemy catches fire) *"You're lucky you got me." (Idle conversation) *"Fuckin' idiots... you never ''build a bunker this close to fuckin' water..." (When near the Deep Dive Prepper Stash) * "Nice dog, make sure he dosen't give away our position" ( When commenting about Boomer) * "You've got a nice sized mutt. I can't stand the little yappy ones" ( When commenting about Boomer) References Gallery JessRoster.png|Jess in the roster in ''Far Cry 5 fc5_jess_black_full.png|Jess Black, as she appears when used as a Gun for Hire Jess Readying her bow.jpg|Jess readying her bow IMG 0417.JPG|Jess as she appears in promotional artwork for the Guns for Hire feature in Far Cry 5 FC5 Guns for Hire008.png|Jess in Challenges Gun for Hire Total kill Jess Cut.PNG|Jess, as she appears in the White Collar Job Live Event comic. Jess Fire arrow unlit.jpg|Jess during combat with an unlit fire arrow. When firing one, she uses a lighter to start the flame. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Allies Category:Far Cry 5 Category:Far Cry 5 Characters Category:The Resistance Category:Whitetail Militia Category:Guns for Hire Category:Player Determined